An Old Friend
by DemonMaster411
Summary: One of Rachel's and Jimmy's old friends from middle school, Jessie, returns after living in New York City for the past few years. But when Jessie is asked to babysit Conan, will she figure out his secret? What kind of strange things will happen to Conan and his friends this time? Contains OCxOC since I actually support RachelxJimmy and HarleyxKirsten
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, here is a shot at a Case Closed/Detective Conan fanfiction. Yes, it has an OC, but since I didn't want to be a COMPLETE Mary-sue, I made another character that she is in love with, so she's not fighting with Rachel over Jimmy or something like that. In this story, I'm going by their English names because I just find it easier. So anyways, enjoy!**_

I sighed, looking at the tall brown door that stood in front of me. "Moore Detective Agency," the sign on the door read. I pushed the doorbell and listened to the ringing from behind the wall. She probably wouldn't remember me, and it amazed me how my mother had pushed me so hard to come visit her. I hadn't seen her since I left during the summer between seventh and eighth grade, and we were only thirteen. Now we were seventeen, and I hadn't spoken to her in years.

The door opened, but I didn't see anyone immediately until I looked down and saw a small boy, probably seven, in a little blue suit with a red tie and big glasses. He looked up at me. "Hey there, is Rachel Moore here?"

"Um…" the kid blinked at me as if amazed. "Yeah, I'll go get her."

The boy disappeared for a moment and reappeared with Rachel following him. "Hi, can I help you?"

I sighed, mumbling to myself, "I told her you wouldn't recognize me."

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked at me with a puzzle gaze.

"Oh sorry," I pushed a laugh. "Hey, I know you probably don't recognize me Rachel, but I'm Jessica, Jessica Monroe. I understand if you don't remember…"

"Jessie? I thought you were in America!" Rachel yelled, giving me a hug, practically squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Uh…you can…let…go…now…" I choked out.

"Oh sorry," she laughed, letting me go.

"And yes, I was in America, but my father found a job here that paid much better than his one in America, so we moved back."

"I haven't seen you since seventh grade! Come on in!" Rachel led me into the main room and sat me down in one of the couches in front of her father's old desk. "I'll get some tea."

Rachel quickly ran into the kitchen, leaving me alone with the little seven year old boy, who I had almost forgotten was there. "You can sit down you know," I laughed, pointing to the couch across from me.

"Oh, right!" he quickly hoped onto the couch and looked me in the eyes.

"Um…so what's your name?"

"Oh!" he said, quickly snapping back to reality. "My name is Conan Edogawa. I'm staying with Rachel right now," he smiled.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing," I laughed, smiling at him. I didn't know why, but there was something weird about that kid.

"Alright, here you go!" Rachel said, returning with a tray of tea and handing me a cup.

"Thanks," I took a sip. "So how have you been Rachel? You haven't changed a bit except for your height."

"I've been pretty good. Dad's job has really picked back up recently, and I have Conan living with me for a while," she patted him on the head. "On the other hand, you've changed a lot."

"Yeah, I dyed my hair dirty blonde. It's because everyone in my town had blonde or light brown hair, and I was the only one with dark brown, and it was sort of awkward. I've also gotten a lot taller, although you're still a few inches taller than me."

"Yeah, I remember you were always one of the shortest and just smallest in general size," she laughed. "But not too bad. You're just a small-built person."

"So how's that detective of yours? Jimmy?"

"Oh…" Rachel's smile quickly faded and she looked down at her shoes. "He's been traveling around a lot lately, and I barely ever see him or hear from him."

"Oh, that sucks," I frowned.

"I'm sure he would be surprised to see you…" she smiled weakly, and I saw as Conan looked at her, looking like he had pure guilt sitting in his heart.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to be starting school with you next week," I smiled.

"Rachel! Who was it that was the door? Was it a customer?" I heard a man shouting.

"No, dad! It was one of my friends!"

Richard went quiet, leaving a bit of an awkward atmosphere in the room.

"So where do you live now?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, a couple blocks down the street," I pointed through the wall. "You're welcome to come hang out or something once we get unpacked."

"Sounds great!"

"Hey, Jessie!" Rachel shouted, running down from her apartment as I walked by on the sidewalk, heading home from school.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Um, Serena invited me to a concert this weekend, and I just found out my dad will be out of town and he refuses to take Conan with him. Do you think you could watch him? It's just from Saturday to Sunday…"

"Oh that would be fine," I smiled. "He's a cute kid and I THINK he likes me…I hope he does anyway."

"Don't worry, he likes most people," she laughed. "Anyways, thanks so much for doing that. Sorry for throwing it on you so suddenly."

"No worries," I laughed. "See you then."

_**Alright, well here is my first chapter! If I get any favorites or good reviews, I'll continue with it! Anyways, hope you guys like this! **_

_**-DemonMaster411**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! Chapter 2! Alright, I know that some people might think this is kinda cheesey, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

The doorbell rang, pulling me from my Sherlock Holmes novel and leading me to the door. I quickly swung it open and there stood Rachel and Conan with a backpack on his back. "Welcome to my house, Conan," I smiled at him.

"Wow! Look at all the Sherlock Holmes!" he shouted with excitement, running over to the bookshelf in the living room, looking at the shelves filled with my family's collection of Sherlock Holmes novels.

"He's a pretty cool kid," I laughed.

"Yeah, he seems so mature for his age," Rachel smiled. "Well, anyways, I'm going to be heading out…"

"Oh! Wait!" I grabbed her shoulder. "Um, Rachel, have you heard from Jaden at all? I was wondering…"

"Oh yeah, he was that boy who lived in the same apartment complex as you, right? The one that played on the soccer team with Jimmy?"

"Yeah, him," I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I think he transferred to a different school after you moved. I haven't spoken to him since we were little."

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's fine," I sighed. "Anyways, I'll watch Conan until you get back! Call me when you are about to come pick him up."

"Alright, bye!" Rachel waved and ran down the front steps as I closed the door. I turned around to find Conan standing right there, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"So you had black hair right? Did you dye it?"

"Oh, this? Yeah," I smiled, curling a clump of short, dirty blonde hair around my finger. "I was the only one in my town with black hair… didn't I already go over this?"

"Oh, I wasn't in the room, probably," he laughed awkwardly.

"Alright, well what do you want to do?"

"I saw you have a bunch of Sherlock Holmes! Do you read them or do they belong to your parents?"

"Their mine," I smiled, leading him into the reading room, walls covered in bookshelves. "Have you read any?"

"Yeah! I read a bunch, my favorite is 'The Sign of Four,'" he grinned a toothy grin.

"Oh, I love that one! My favorite though is probably 'The Hounds of Baskerville,'" I winked. "That one is a classic! Pure genius!"

"I never knew you liked Sherlock, Jessie," he said, a bit absentmindedly, looking over each book with his sharp eyes.

"I didn't really get into it until I was in eighth grade," I smiled. Is it just me or did he say that as if he's known me for a long time… do I know this kid?

I shook of the thought, knowing it couldn't be possible. I only just met him a few days ago. I glanced at my watch, seeing it was almost twelve thirty in the afternoon. "Hey Conan, are you hungry?"

"Mm-hmm!" he nodded.

"What do you say I make you something? What kind of food do you like?"

He tapped his chin. It still bugged me, even the way he carried himself seemed ghostly familiar, but I continued to shake the feeling.

Conan slurped up a few more noodles before he spoke. "So that Jaden guy, are you guys friends?"

"Oh, yeah," I smiled weakly, looking at my hands as they fiddled around on the table. "We were neighbors, and we used to hang out with Rachel and her friend Jimmy a lot when we were younger. But as time passed, we all sort of, grew up I guess. Before I knew it I was moving to America and I haven't spoken to Rachel, Jimmy, or Jaden since then…"

"Did you like him?"

"Uh…" I looked at his curious eyes. "Well, yeah, but he probably doesn't like me, I mean… it's been so long…"

"You never know," he said.

I looked directly in his eyes; they were completely serious. "Jaden probably still misses you, just like Rachel, and Jimmy probably does to. You guys were all good friends, so that will never change. I'm sure that if the two of you saw each other again, he would be thrilled and you guys would be able to be with each other again like you used to."

"Wow, that was pretty…deep…for a seven year old…"

His eyes suddenly were panicked, and sweat beaded on his forehead. "O…h yeah… yeah I just… uh heard it from… this TV show… it's the um… basic plot line of it."

I watched as he forced an awkward laugh. There was something weird about this kid; I knew it. I forced laughs sometimes like that, and those were only to hide things and try to change the subject.

I sighed to myself, deciding to go with it. I knew I would figure it out eventually.

"Alright, so anyway, is there anything you want to do? I can understand if my house is boring for you."

"Oh no, it's fine," Conan laughed. "I want to explore it a bit. It's pretty big."

"Conan? You still down there?" I asked, walking down the stairs to see Conan reading Sherlock Holmes in my living room. I was amazed at how calm he was; there was a huge storm going on outside, lightning, thunder and all. "It's already nine. When is your bedtime?"

"Oh, it's fine, I read late a lot. Plus it's a weekend," he smiled innocently.

I heard some thudding upstairs all of a sudden that made me jump. "What was that?"

Conan and I quickly ran up the steps, seeing that the bathroom door had been shut. "It was probably the wind," I sighed, "I think I left the window open and because of all the wind, the door blew shut."

I went to open the door to find it locked. "Hm," I pulled the key out of my pocket, and unlocked it. As the key clicked, we both heard some sort of rustling. My eyes widened as I swung open the door.

"There's nothing…" I said, walking over to shut the bathroom window and locking it. "See Conan? Nothing to worry about."

He gave me a look that said, 'I wasn't the one that was worried.'

"Well, we should probably get to bed," I let him out and down the long hallways to the guest room next to my bedroom. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Thanks Jessie," he smiled and went into the room, closing the door behind him.

"If you need anything I'm right next door."

I sighed and headed into my room, shutting the door behind me. Suddenly something hit me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't used that bathroom at all today, and neither had Conan; I had used the other one across the hall from my bedroom. Someone had been in my house, and they still could be.

I went out into the hall and looked around. Although I saw nothing, I went to switch on the light. But to my luck, "Damn! No power."

I rushed back into my room and grabbed a flashlight. As I turned it on, I could have sworn I saw something running out of the line of light. My heart raced as I opened the door to Conan's room, finding him in his pajamas, reading Sherlock Holmes. "Hey Conan," I said as I walked in, leaving the door cracked. "Can you listen to me for a sec?"

"Uh, yeah, what is it? Are you scared?" he teased.

"Listen Conan, I know you're used to scary stuff, what with living with a murder detective and all. I think there is someone in the house. We should stick together. It's a big house with only the two of us."

"Alright," he nodded, his gaze turning completely serious. "Why don't we start by…" he froze as his eyes went to the door. I spun around just in time to see a tall figure running away. My stomach turned; I was right. Out of instinct, Conan and I both chased after the shadow as it ran down the stairs into the living room. I shined the flashlight around as I panted a little, not finding anything. "Alright, let's call the police."

The two of us walked into the kitchen and I picked up the phone. My eyes widened as I heard no dial tone. I quickly shined my flashlight along the cord, seeing a clean cut of the wire. "Damn! The wire's cut!"

_**Uh oh, someone's in the house! Alright, I'll keep the story going if I get any reviews, followers, or favorites or anything like that of the sort. Also, if I get any followers or anything, I'm going to attempt to determine a certain day of the week that I will always try to update this! Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Love ya!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, so in this chapter, I warn you that there is another OC that my friend created a long time ago that she made me shove in XD anyways, enjoy! LOL beware of a little bit of language in this chapter! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

I sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, holding my head in my hands. "I can't think straight right now…"

Conan came over and sat next to me, "It's alright if you're scared. But I think the first thing you need to do is get out of the house."

I sighed and sat up, "Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go," I said, grabbing Conan's hand as I tried to drag him out of the kitchen.

As we reached the living room, there was a muffled, high pitched noise upstairs, followed by the sound of a slap. Conan and I looked at each other, and without a moment's notice, I found myself running up the stairs, Conan right ahead of me.

As we reached the top of the stairs, I heard my bedroom door squeak shut down the hall, and the sound of something that sounded like someone shushing.

Without even a blink, I ran down and opened the door, greeted by the sight of a LOT of white clothing. In my room near the window, a tall man with a white suit, white top hat, white cape, and a monocle. His hair was a bit spiky as it stuck out from the base of the top hat. From behind his monocle, I saw the light of the moon reflect off his blue eyes.

Beside him stood a girl, about a head shorter than him, wearing a short, white dress that had a black bow tied around her waist, along with black netting tights and black high heel shoes. On her arms were a pair of black gloves that went up to a little past her elbows. Her hair was a slick black, tied in small, low ponytails on either side of her head. On her head she wore a black headband with a small white top hat attached on the side. To top off the look, she wore a small, black, masquerade mask to cover her face, although still exposing her golden-brown eyes.

I looked them over one more time as they stood there awkwardly by the window, not moving a muscle. "Who the heck are you two?"

"What are you doing here, thief?" Conan yelled at him as he stood by my side.

"Well," the boy smiled, stepping towards us, "You see, my assistant and I here were looking for something, but I believe we have the wrong house. I do apologize for the intrusion," he bowed. I watched as his and Conan's eyes met, I swear I saw a spark of hatred in both of their eyes.

"Can you please tell me who the heck you two are?" I said as the boy stood back up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kaito Kid, the famous phantom thief. This young lady here is my assistant, who goes by the name of Phantom Princess. And who, may I ask, do I have the pleasure of addressing?" he said, taking my hand and kissing it. I felt a little blush creep up into my face as he looked up at me and smiled.

I hated to admit that the thief who had broken into my house was very attractive.

"It doesn't concern you," Conan growled at him, reminding me that he was still there. "Now get out of here before I make you!"

"Such a feisty little boy, aren't you, Little Detective?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other?"

Conan and Kaito Kid kept complete eye contact as Conan answered me, "Yeah, I've ran into this guy before a few times."

The thing that bugged me the most, which I didn't mention, was Conan's nickname; Little Detective. I didn't know why that bugged me so much.

"ANYWAYS," the girl, Phantom Princess, said, suddenly breaking her silence as she walked up to stand beside Kaito Kid. I was surprised as she punched him hard in the side of the arm. "I TOLD you we had the wrong house!" Then she looked at me, and I thought I saw a small hint of jealousy in her eyes. "Sorry, we were looking for a certain man in possession of a certain item we're searching for, but he doesn't seem to be here. But," she looked down at Conan, "the closest thing we could find to a man was this shrimp."

"Hey!" Conan was obviously irritated by that remark.

"Well, I do apologize for the intrusion," Kaito Kid said as he and his assistant walked towards my bedroom window. "Although, at least it wasn't a complete loss," he winked at me. I felt my eyes pop and my cheeks turn pink.

"WILL YOU QUIT FLIRTING WITH EVERY GIRL YOU MEET?" Phantom Princess slapped him with her gloved hand.

"Well, anyways, goodbye for now," Kaito Kid waved, jumping out the window. I watched in amazement as his large white cape suddenly turned into a huge white hang glider. Following him, I watched as Phantom Princess jumped out the window as she pressed the watch on her wrist, but nothing happened.

"CrudcrudcrudcrudcrudKAITO," she yelled as I watched her fall. Quickly, Kaito Kid swooped down, grabbed her, and flew off into the night. I laughed as I heard her say, a bit muffled, "F**k this watch!"

_**Yes really, I PUT IN KATIO KID JUST BECAUSE I HAD TO. You know with Case Closed, if it isn't Katio Kid, someone's going to get murdered. I didn't really want to kill of my OC THAT early, so yes. Katio Kid. Fan service (sorta) and an OC that my friend made me put in XD (She threatened me at gunpoint O_O) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Love yas!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	4. Chapter 4

"That was a little too much scare before bed," I laughed, heading downstairs with Conan behind me. "How does some hot chocolate sound?"

"Alright," Conan smiled and nodded. As we entered the kitchen, he quickly ran over and sat at the island.

"So that was the famous Kaito Kid, huh?" I said, pouring some milk into two mugs.

"Seems like it," Conan sighed, "Although, that girl was new. I haven't seen her before. What was her name again? Phantom Princess, right?"

"Yeah, that was it," I nodded. "Anyways, I'm kind of curious as to what they're after."

"Hey, Jessie?" Conan asked, sounding somewhat serious.

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents right now?"

"My mom is still over in New York, packing up the rest of our things. My dad is over at work right now. He's gone a lot, so it doesn't surprise me that he isn't home."

"Where does your dad work?"

"He works over at the museum a couple blocks away."

"Museum?" Conan shouted, jumping out of the seat.

"Yeah… why does it matter?" I was a little worried about this kid.

"Think about it! Kid said he was looking for a man that would be in possession of the gem that they were looking for. You're father works at the museum, but luckily isn't home. They could have been looking for him, believing that he might have had a jewel from the museum. Does he have a high position or at least a high amount of respect?"

"Yeah, he's highly respected among the people that work there. So, if Kid WAS looking for my dad, then he might have been entrusted to guard the gem Kid was looking for."

"Exactly! If the museum received a calling card, they might have tried a trick that most museums don't normally do. Your father could have been given the gem, hoping he would guard it, so when Kid came to get it, it would seem as though it wasn't there anymore!"

This kid was amazing! I can't believe he had figured all this out already! I knew everything from the start and the fact that Kaito Kid might have been looking for my dad who would be in possession of a jewel didn't even cross my mind! I thought of it only as a mere coincidence that Kid came here.

I looked down at Conan, watching him as he was deep in thought. I could practically see all the gears running in his head. He reminded me so much of Jimmy, it was almost terrifying.

"I guess we need to just wait for your father to get home. Then we can figure out if the jewel is already here, or your father still has it," he said as he paced around the kitchen, the faint sound of the humming microwave in the background. "I'm not letting that thief get away this time," he growled suddenly, slamming his fist to the wall.

"Um… are you okay?" I walked up behind him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Conan quickly spun around, and laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, yeah. It's just that, um, Richard has tried to catch him a couple times, but he never succeeded. I just want to catch him for Richard!"

"For Richard, huh?" I asked suspiciously, crossing my arms.

"Uh, yep!" he stepped back a little. Right at that moment, I heard the front door creak open. Conan and I both looked out to watch a tall man walk in; my father.

"You are so lucky," I muttered under my breath. I quickly walked into the living room to greet my father. "Hey dad!" I gave him a big hug.

"Hey Jessie," he smiled. "What are you still doing awake?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked over at the clock with a gasp; it was already twelve-thirty at night.

"And how could you keep the child up this late!" he scolded me, although more of a mocking tone than a serious one. I knew he didn't care since it was a weekend during summer vacation.

"Don't be mad at her, it's my fault," Conan said as he walked into the living room.

"No, don't worry, I'm just giving her a bad time," my father laughed, patting Conan on the head. Conan didn't look very amused.

"Anyways," I said, my father turning back to me. "There is something we need to talk about…"

My father tilted his head, a questioning look on his face.

"Sir, you work at the museum not too far away, correct?" Conan asked, his face completely serious.

"Um, yeah," my father nodded.

"May I ask, have you received anything recently that may be related to Kaito Kid?"

My father froze, his face going pale. "No one is supposed to know about that! We kept it completely discreet! How did you know?"

"Dad?" I said, getting his attention, "We, may have, possibly, ran into Kaito Kid earlier this evening."

My father turned white as snow, "W…wh… what?"

"Sir, are you currently in possession of the jewel that Kaito Kid was after?"

My father stood there for a moment, then, slowly nodded his head as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a large jewel, about the size of his palm. I sparkled in the faint light that was coming into the room from the kitchen. I was completely amazed at how it seemed to have a rainbow inside of it.

"Wow…" I said, staring at it.

"The only one that knows I have it is the manager of the museum. He gave it to me to take the extra precaution, and put a fake in its place. Kaito Kid is supposed to come tonight at one-thirty a.m., but I guess he already saw through our little trick?"

"Good thing you weren't home yet though," I sighed. "He and his assistant were looking for you, so they thought that they had the wrong house and continued on their search."

After a long silence, I looked down at Conan after almost forgetting he was here. His eyes were staring at the ground, deep in thought.

This kid… he… he was just too similar to Jimmy. There was no way he was trying to act like Jimmy, or had just picked up some of Jimmy's traits. But that had to be the case, didn't it? I mean, he is a seven-year-old boy! There is no way he could be Jimmy Kudo. No way… right?

"Sir?" Conan said, suddenly breaking the silence. "I know this is very sudden, and I understand if you don't want to, but... could you let me hang on to that jewel?"

"What? Give this precious jewel to a child? No way!"

"But dad, think about it for a second. If you can't imagine it in Conan's hands, do you think Kaito Kid could?"

Suddenly my father's face went from apprehensive to pure amazement. "You're… you're right! That is a brilliant idea! But… can I trust you, young man?"

"Yes sir. I promise to protect this jewel with everything I have!"

My father looked at me, seeming to ask me if I believed that this kid could do it. I paused for a moment, thinking it over. Conan was so serious about it; I could see it in his eyes. He really wanted to catch this thief. I've never seen determination like that from anyone his age. That was it. It was time for me to do some investigating of my own.

"Don't worry dad, I know Conan can do it. He seems to be a really sharp kid, especially for his age." I looked at Conan dead in the eyes as I muttered, "Almost too sharp."

I saw Conan's eyes look worried for a moment, but then he quickly turned back to my father, accepting the sparkling jewel.

"Conan, you have to promise me one thing though," my father said.

"What's that?" Conan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have to stay with Jessie at all times, no matter what. You can't be separated, alright?"

Conan's eyes looked to me with worry, sweat beading on his forehead. With a gulp, he nodded in agreement.

My dad just made this all the easier.

_**Alright! So Conan has the jewel, but he has to stay with Jessie at all times! Uh oh! Plus, to make things worse for him, Jessie is already very suspicious of him! What's going to happen next? Find out next week!  
Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See ya!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I took a while to do this… my laptop kinda died… and then my charger broke… and then we got a new one… and then it fried my computer because it was too high of a voltage…so… yeah… ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! XD**_

Conan sighed, I could tell he wasn't happy about the deal, but it was apparently worth it in order to catch the thief covered in white.

"Alright Jessie," my father nodded as he stood back up. "Your mother is coming in on the plane in a little bit, so I'm headed to the airport. Just remember to not let this little guy out of your sight!"

I saluted, "Yes sir!"

My father chuckled, "See you guys later!" he waved, then walked out the door.

"This is not good," I heard Conan mumble.

I smirked, "What's not good?"

Conan suddenly seemed shocked, "Oh, heh, it's nothing, really!"

"Alright, whatever you say," I said with a yawn. "I don't know about you, but I think it's time to go to bed. I'm surprised I let you stay up so late."

"But…!" he started to argue, but I just picked him up by the back of his shirt and carried him up to his room. I laughed to myself. _He's surprisingly light._

The next morning, I was surprisingly wide awake, even though I'm normally very groggy in the morning. I assumed it was due to the strange events of the night before. As I walked downstairs, I found Conan sitting at the island in the kitchen, drinking what looked like hot chocolate.

"Morning," he grumbled as he pushed another mug across the island in my direction. "Here, I felt like being nice this morning."

"Thanks Conan," I smiled, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "How long have you been up?"

"Depends what you mean by up. Technically I never fell asleep, but I came down here about half an hour ago."

"You never slept?! That's not good for your health! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how I wanted to catch that stupid thief," Conan retorted bluntly.

"Well anyways, you're going to use the jewel, right?"

"Yeah," Conan sighed. "I'm just worried he may just sneak right under my nose, disguised as you or something, and swipe it without me even knowing about it until it's too late."

"Alright, then let's make some sort of code… something that would be almost impossible for him to guess! How about that?"

"Alright what should it be?"

"How about something like… you say Sherlock, I say Watson?"

"Too easy," he said, quickly throwing the idea away. "It should be… I say Blue, you say Death."

I jumped at the mention of the phrase, 'Blue Death.' It was the name of a story I had written a long time ago, back when I had still lived here with Rachel, Jimmy, and Jaden. I used to be really into writing little murder mystery stories back then.

"Why that?" I asked, knowing that something was behind this.

"Because I remember you wrote a story a while ago that went by that name," he smiled. Suddenly his face went a little white.

"How would you-?"

"R-Rachel told me that! S-She was telling me a little b-bit about you, and she m-mentioned that…"

I was about to say something, but I realized that the idea seemed both impossible, and would sound extremely stupid. So what, maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe my crazy idea was right and that he was somehow Jimmy. I decided to wait a little bit before I would decide anything.

"Alright, so Blue Death it is."

Conan sighed in relief as I let the strange occurrence slide… this time.

"Anyways," Conan said as he adjusted his glasses, "I've been thinking, and I want to use you as bait."

"What?" I asked in surprise. "How?"

"You obviously noticed that Kaito Kid is very flirtatious. If he knew that you had the jewel, there is no way he would try to do anything to hurt you. He doesn't work that way. But, if you lead him away back to where I'm hiding, then I can catch him and it would be simple from there on."

"You really are a smart seven year old," I smirked as he gulped a little bit. "So what was your exact plan?"

"Well, I was thinking you could somehow make it known that you had the jewel, to him at least. After that, you could maybe hide out here or at another place where I can hide easily and wait for Kaito Kid to come. Once he arrives to retrieve the jewel, we grab him."

"Yeah, but you're seven. How are you going to catch a world-famous phantom thief when you're a quarter of his size?"

"How do I stand up to every murderer that tries to hurt or kill me?"

"Wait what…?" I asked in both shock and confusion.

"I… have very strong legs. I can kick very well, including a soccer ball or other object that I can kick at the culprit in order to at least knock them on the ground."

"Wow. Impressive…" I raised an eyebrow, then said nonchalantly as I took a sip of hot chocolate, "Reminds me of Jimmy."

"Why do you keep comparing me to him?" Conan said nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me now," I laughed. "There is no way that you can't know how similar you are to Jimmy… both mentally and physically. So much, it's scary. Almost too much to be a simple quoincidence."

"I… I just look up to him! I want to be exactly like him when I grow up!"

"No you don't. He's a snotty, self-absorbed brat that doesn't know when to shut up," I said with a sly smile.

'Please fall for it…' I thought.

"Well that's kind of mean. Why would you say that to my face?"

He sat for a moment, then turned white.

"I… I… I mean…. Uh… I… I look up to him… so … why would you insult him like that in front of me?"

"I'm just speaking the truth, kid. Save yourself now before it's too late."

"But I thought you were friends with him…"

"I am. I care about him a lot, actually. Or… should I say you?"

Conan turned whiter than Kaito Kid's suit.

"You… you've got to be kidding! I mean, how could I be Jimmy?"

"You tell me. What kind of experiment did that freaky scientist next door to you do this time?"

"Hey! Doctor Agasa is not freaky!"

I laughed. There was no way he could escape now. I had him figured out. In a different way of putting it, he was a little fly, caught in my web.

But then with a shattering of a window upstairs, the web broke, and the fly escaped, running up the stairs to investigate.

I guess I would have to wait a little longer to find out what exactly was going on.

_**Uh oh… nice going Conan… XD  
Well, I hope you liked the new chapter! What's going to happen next! Find out **__**next week**__** next time I can update!  
Sorry, my scheduale is weird nowadays, so I'm lucky when I get time to work on these stories.  
Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate them, and I love to hear all the comments you guys have! If you have any suggestions or ideas or whatever, just let me know!  
Peace out!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	6. Hey sorry about all this

Hey listen guys. I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in a while. My stupid laptop which had EVERYTHING on it crashed and now it refuses to turn on. It only does the stupid black screen of death with that taunting blinker up in the top left-hand corner if I even try to turn it on. My friend says it's a Trojan virus.

Yay….

So everything I've been working on is all pretty much toast, so I'm going to try and rewrite everything again and get at least remember what I already had written down. So I'm really sorry to leave you hanging like this. I just pray that my files aren't gone, even though I know they probably are.

Anyways, I'm trying to get things back on track now since I'm on the main computer in my house now.  
So please just be patient and I'll try to update again soon.

Love you all!

-DemonMaster411


	7. Chapter 6

_**Alright, so I think I'm going to get things going again. It's been a while since I last updated XD sorry about that… please don't kill me. Anyway, I'm probably going to try and update on a semi-normal basis, because I have a lot to do now that school has started up again. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

But then with a shattering of a window upstairs, the web broke, and the fly escaped, running up the stairs to investigate.

I guess I would have to wait a little longer to find out what exactly was going on.

Conan and I raced up the stairs to the source of the noise, to find my father sitting in the hall and rubbing his head, along with a vase that was supposed to be on the high shelf, lying in pieces on the floor.

"Dad?! What happened?!"

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought," he laughed as Conan and I helped him up. He walked over to his room and shut the door, then walked back over to us. "Anyway honey, I talked to my manager this morning on the phone. He said that Kaito Kid didn't even show his face! Amazing, right? So, we decided it would be fine to take the gem back now. I just can't seem to remember where I put it…" he scratched his head, looking around the hallway at the tables and shelves.

"Don't you remember?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You…"

I paused a moment.

"You gave it to me! And you said that I put it in my super-secret hiding place, and no matter what, to not take it out or give it back to you until I was completely sure that Kaito Kid is gone. I guess you are still hung-over from being at the museum all night! I'm still surprised you're awake right now!"

"Oh yeah, now I'm starting to remember! I think that vase did a little more damage on my head than I thought. But, both the manager and I are completely sure that Kaito Kid isn't showing his face again anytime soon."

I glanced down at Conan as he looked up at my father with a curious gaze.

"Hey Dad, sorry I never introduced this guy," I smirked. "His name is Conan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Conan," my father said, smiling down at Conan.

I smiled at Conan, and he smiled back.

"What's with the odd faces?" my father asked awkwardly.

"Gotchya," I laughed.

"Ah, was I that obvious?" my father smirked, pulling off his robe to reveal a white suit. "I really should work on my act more."

"Did you think I was that stupid?"

"Well, you are blonde," he laughed. "But I like a smart blonde. And the color suits you well, mademoiselle."

My eye twitched slightly out of annoyance.

"I must say, both you and the little detective guarding this jewel," he smirked. "It will make for quite a game."

"Why do you want the jewel so bad, anyway?" I crossed my arms. "I know you always return the jewels after the following full moon. What's the point? Do you just like the thrill of stealing the gem or something?"

"That's a part of it. The rest of the reason, though? Well, if I told you, then what would be the fun in that?" he winked.

I sighed, "So where's your little assistant?"

"She… has other arrangements today," he snickered slightly.

Conan sighed, reminding me that the little boy was still here. "Well, Kid, I can assure you, you're not getting that jewel."

"I must admit that, since both you, little detective, and this beautiful and smart maiden are guarding it… I am in a bit of a pickle. I'll just have to us a little of my improvising skills," he shrugged his shoulders. "But for now, I might be able to say one thing. Tonight is the full moon, and if you may just let me see the jewel tonight, I swear as the gentleman I am, that I will return the jewel to you immediately."

I stared at him in confusion as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

"For now, I bid you two a farewell. Think about my offer while I'm gone," he smirked. "See you later."

With a salute, he pulled something out of his pocket, which created a big cloud of pink smoke.

The next thing I realized, Kaito Kid was gone. I looked at Conan, trying to see how he felt about Kid's offer, although I didn't see anything in his eyes that would give away his opinion.

"So…" I coughed a little from the smoke.

"I don't want to let him have it," Conan said very bluntly.

"Listen. I know you don't want to let him have it, but you do know he will give it back."

"You don't know that. This might be the one jewel that he's been looking for. If that's the case, he won't give it back. It will be the easiest thing for him just to up and run off with it."

"Ok… If he does leave with it, you can blame it completely on me. I'll take all the heat for it. You don't ever have to listen to my opinion ever again."

Conan crossed his arms and let out a long sigh.

"…Alright…"

"So you trust me?"

"Yes. I trust your opinion. You're not stupid, I'll tell you that much. If you were, I wouldn't trust you on this."

"Ok. I guess I'll take that as a compliment," I smirked.

"But, I have one condition," Conan said, suddenly turning with a devious look on his face.

"What?"

"We can't let this be boring. If he wants the jewel, he has to at least work for it a little," he laughed with an extreme aura of mischief.

"So what do you have in mind, little detective?" I said somewhat tauntingly.

He waved me to lean down a little, like he was trying to keep it a secret, in case Kid was still listening. He cupped his hands around his mouth as he whispered into my ear. "Here's the plan…"

_**So, what's their plan for Kaito? Getting crazy all up in here XD  
Anyways, I'm planning on ending the Kaito Kid arc in the next/next next chapter, and starting up a new arc for this. Yes really, I'm doing ARCS.  
Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter **____**  
Please review! I really appreciate it!  
-DemonMaster411**_


End file.
